The Blacker The Berry
by Pretty Perverts
Summary: What business does a black 18 year old female have in Kaurakura Town Japan? To be the youngest black porn star what else! Meet Francesca ( aka )Mila Rose and follow her as she debuts at Pretty Perverts Productions! BBW, AU, Smutt, Het, yaoi, Kink, Dirty talk, Pegging, Slight racial slurs! Enjoy! There is going to be alotta people in this fanfiction! First Multi chap Fanfic.
1. Black Girl Problems

What business does a African American 18 year old female have in Kaurakura Town Japan? To be the youngest black gijin porn star what else! Meet Francesca ( aka ) Mila Rose and follow her as she debuts at Pretty Perverts Productions! BBBW, AU, Smutt, Het, Kink, Dirty talk, Pegging, Slight racial slurs! Enjoy!

"Flight 3660 from Albany Georgia to Tokyo Japan is now boarding final call'

'Ohh Fanny we will miss ya' A tall brownskinned blond coos over her 18 year old daughter. 'I know mom I'll be ok I promise don't worry you guys'! As Francesca smiles and fights back tears looking at her dysfunctional but happy family consisting of her mother Tier Harrible and two sisters Apache and Sun-Sun. She hated leaving her family even her stupid older sisters but after there father left them and there mother fell into a deep depression money had been scarce in there household. Everyone was doing there fair share in helping there mother but with Francesca being the youngest barely out of high school living in a small backwater town ot didn't leave much for opportunities for her! Of course she could get a trade like her sister's did Apache being a pharmacy tech and Sun-Sun a CNA, but her family didn't make enough money to send her off to college and to be honest she wasn't interested in it, she needed money right now!

So when her best friends Circci and Bambietta put her up on selling ass shots on a black market website called 'Young Babies' she was defiantly sold. With 36E breast size 46 inch hips and biggest set of cock suckers anyone has ever seen she immediately started uploading shots of herself and soon guys/and gals where paying to see shots of her in which keep her family's refrigerator full the gas and lights on and gave her alittle spending money! Francesca and her friends all had accounts on youtube as well under the disguise of V-blogs to get even more traffic to there website. Francesca set up her channel like she was just talking about her regular life but in the description box she would link the 'Young Babies' website where people could buy her photos 5 dollars clothes on and 20 dollars for clothes off and ass shots. The website was bringing in about 1,000 dollars a month which was pretty good for a high school student. Once she became sexually active with her now ex boyfriend Kaname Tousen she would secretly set up video cameras around her room and record them during sexual acts and would upload them on the website as well in 60 second increments at 100$ a shot. People had a field day and she was soon enough one of the top 5 most watches 'Babies' and the only black girl in the top 100. On that website is where she meet her new employer Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin the owners of Pretty Perverts Productions and the Candy Shop.

Now don't get it twisted of course Francesca denied there offer when she first got it six months ago knowing good and well she wasn't taking her black ass to no dayum Japan, she couldn't speak the language for one thing next she didn't wanna be subjected to racism "there is enough of that where she lives now thank you" or be sold off as a sex slave, and to be honest Kisuke looked like a rapist with that stupid ass hat on. But after meeting his co-founder and wife Yourichi over webcam, Skype, and emails within a couple of weeks she started to feel more comfortable with thinking about the idea. But she was also afraid that her family would find out, pictures and 60 second clips on an underground website was one thing but PORN was something totally different. She technically wasn't even old enough to upload onto 'Young Babies" but since the website was illegal and underground the owners didn't say much, but Yourichi informed her that they as well were an underground production company thay only services certain clientele, that have certain kinks and at this time they were looking for a young black female with an open mind, not afraid of hard work, and photogenic.

'I don't know Yourichi' Francesca drawls, I mean Im going clear across the world into a country Ive only seen on T.V I don't even speak Japanese! As she whines into the webcam on her new laptop. Don't worry sighs Yourichi where we are located and where you will be living are very Americanized and we all speak fluent english!

So after two more months of persuading and a deposit of $20,000 dollars into the families shared bank account, she lied to her mother and sisters and said she won off a lottery scratch off ticket she finds herself a newly high school graduate standing in an airport with her family about to leave Georgia and fly to Kaurakura Japan to be a illegal underage pornstar!

What the actual FUCK!


	2. Black Girl New World

Chapter 2

Black Girl New World

Francesca realised just how much her sisters got on her nerves as she was walking away to the gate to board her plane. Her sister Apache gave her an extra $20 dollars talking about her "fat ass" being considered a separate set of carry on luggage while her other sister Sun-Sun was laughing at her telling her to join the 'mile high club' 'Stupid bitches go die' she yells as she sticks up her middle finger. Its funny how they treat each other but let an outsiders even think about fixing there mouth to say something to one of them they will fuck some shit up. The three sisters have always been extremely close with one another even through they fight and argue amongst each other. She turns around and waves bye to them one more time before heading down the hall to the plane.

After three xaxax four shots of Hennessey "thanks to her fake ID" and 17 hours of sleeping, eating, and watching porn on her laptop Francesca finnaly landed in Tokyo Japan. And to say it wasn't Americanized would be the biggest lie in the world. Everything was so beautiful, bright, and in english? She defiantly still felt alittle outta place sitting in the bathroom of the airport. After changing into her post flight outfit consisting of blood red ultra low ridding capri pants that looked painted on with a little ass cleavage showing "her pants never seem to fit completely over her hips" a tight black wife beater that stopped to her belly button with a picture of a Nintendo controller that says 'Play Me Next' across the chest a pair of 4 inch black and red wedges adorning her feet while she unwraps her hair from her bonnet to lay feather light past her breast and down her back. Brushing her teeth and slicking on a heavy amont of bubble gum flavored lipgloss 'never the one for too much makeup', she gives herself a nod approval as she slides on her headphones over her ears turning on her turn up music and grabs her carry on bag walking out of the bathroom back out into the airport turning her swag on.

I put on fo mah city

On on fo mah city

I put ooooonnnn!

As she walks out and makes the trek to the baggage claim she can't help but smlie and giggle at all the looks and glares she is getting from the men and women around her. Its just late enough in the day to where the airport is full of people but not to overly crowded when people would bump into each other to get by. She already made peace with herself knowing that she may be the only black chick here being built the way she is in a population where smaller figured women are the normal compared to back at home where big assed girls where worshipped she decided just to make the best of it and show off her curves, she is in the sex business now isnt she? Gotta to show off the merchandise even if it isn't for sale..'per se'! Walking up to the baggage claim she scans the people waiting there looking for a white sign with her name on it. Finally seeing her name she looks up and smiles to the two faces of her new employers.

'Konichiwa Kisuke'

'Konichiwa Yoruichi'

She walks up and bows 'please take care of me' and looks back up to see two shocked faces. Ohh fuck she thinks to herself did I not say it right? Did I offend them? As Francesca rushes to apologize she is caught off guard by a big hug, 'Ohh my goodness Francesca that was beautifully done have you been practicing?' Yourichi asks with a huge smile on her face. N-no Francesca blushes and looks at the floor in a mix of embarrassment and nervousness. These where her two new employers so she did a little studying up on very basic Japanese greetings she couldn't study too much becuase she had time constraints she was still in the middle of her senior year in high school, keeping up with her 'Young Babies' website and watching as much porn as she could to get a somewhat feel of what she would be doing took alot of her free time but she wanted to show that she did give a fuck about the opportunity that was being givien to her. 'Wow' says Kisuke, The camera doesn't do you just justice you look very beautiful! and extremely thick adds Yoruichi as she grabs Francesca hand and spins her around like a princess 'how in the world did you fit all of your booty in your jeans Francesca? We defiantly will have to special order your costumes for you! Francesca smiles and blushes she has never been use to people complementing her body but she knew she would have to get use to it.

So where are your bags? We still have a small drive to Kaurakura Town, Ohh umm right here Francesca darts over to pick up her 5 red suitcases 'oh let us help you! Yoruichi smiles, Francesca smiles and nods as she steps back from the carousel letting Kisuke grab the remaining luggage. Well Francesca Yoruichi asks are you ready? Francesca takes a long shakey breath and answers, Yes take me to my new home!.

The ride 2 hour ride was filled with easy going chatter about life in Kaurakura Town and questions Francesca had about cultural differences, in which she was surprised there aren't too many of. They finnaly pulled up to a large ranch style single level home. As they exit the truck three people one large guy and two school age children come out of the front door.

'Hello Mrs. Francesca' the older man calls Uhh hi? Mumbled Francesca, The older man walls up towards the car with the two younger people in tow. Francesca is automatically on high alert looking to Yoruichi and Kisuke for help, 'Ohh where are my manners?' Kisuke finnaly asks Francesca meet Tessai, the butler of the home and these two are Jinta and Ururu! They help out in the house as well! The red headed boy points a finger at Francesca. Hey another MOOCHER! Francesca bristles 'look here lil boy ill kick your ass keep talkin dat dum shyt.' The little boy looks up and blushes, he isn't use to people talking back to him like that and being 14 his hormones are already at a ten. E-excuse me a timid voice calls, he is really sorry it wont happen again please forgive him! As Francesca looks over to see the beautiful doe eyes of Ururu, Francesca looks back to Jinta before before turning her attention to Ururu completely 'Nice to meet you sweetheart, dont worry im just teasing ole boy here!' as she jerks her head towards Jinta. Well Yourichi calls lets get Francesca set up into her new room you have alot contacts to read and I want you to be settled in before you meet the other actors that live here as well right now they are out in osaka on vacation but they will be back tonight to meet you!

Walking into the house after taking off her shoes and setting them to the side Francesca was amazed she honestly didn't think it would be this 'westernized' when Yourichi described what would be her living arrangements. The living room was huge with two bulit in the wall at least 70 inch flat screen tvs both with tv stands underneath them with every kind of video game system known to man next to the stands where tall as the ceiling bookshelves filled with videogame, cd cases, movies and magazines. Next she noticed the overly stuffed couch area it looked like at least four couches put together purposely to make a huge movie pit that could fit at least 10 people all black with random color pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals it defiantly looked inviting. Looking onto the chocolate plush carpeting there was a long coffee table with random remote controllers, a couple of cellphones, and a laptop. Walking past the living room she walks into the dinning room where there is a long table with at lesst 10 chairs everything was made of pretty cherry Oakwood and there was even carvings of random sayings into the table including 'Grimm-kitty' and 'Trash.' Giggling to herself Francesca walks into the kitchen which has always been her favorite part of a house because she loves to cook there was 2 commercial sized double door refrigerators both a beautiful black stainless steel with random magnets on them beside them where two six eye glass top stoves both black as well there was a a kitchen island that had 10 bar stools with black marble tile on the conter top but made this kitchen even better was the FULL BAR! Score Francesca says out loud while walking over to check out the liquor Patron, Absolute, Ciroc, Belvidier, Hennessy mutters out to herself while pouring the tallest cup of Hennessey she could find after two large burning gulps she refills her drink and proceeds to look throughout the rest of the house.

After looking through the rest of the house which has at least 10 diffrent rooms but honestly there were more but that but Francesca is now very pleasantly buzzed but was at least able to remember that there was a game room a classroom and a computer room along with other rooms with the doors closed but with pictures on them. See remembers seeing a strawberry, a bat, a baboon snake, a dounut, a spider, a mask, and a few other pictures as well as the numbers 1, 3, 5, and 6. She finnaly found a room door that was cracked open with a picture of a fully bloomed black rose. She pushed the door open to see Ururu putting new sheets onto a full sized western bed. She also sees her luggage sat next to a couple of dressers. 'Oh hey' says Francesca Im sorry for just bussin up like that and leaving my bags outside, I just wanted to look around really quick. No-No its ok says Ururu that's what we are here for! As she turns around to Francesca but Kisuke and Yourichi are waiting for you down the hall in there office to sign your contracts. I will set up your room and your closet for you do you have any order you want anything? No not really answers Francesca, But thank you very much sweetheart as she pinches Ururu's cheek. Ururu blushes and gets back to work setting up the room as Francesca walks out and towards the room in the back that says office.


	3. What the World! Its a Black Girl!

Hey everyone! Please enjoy sorry for the wait! Unbetaed!

Chapter 3

What the world? Its a Black Girl!

Walking into the office Francesca was immediately startled almost dropping her cup of Hennessey onto the hardwood floors. Sitting in a row where three other people including Yourichi and Kisuke.

"Umm Hi?" Francesca mumbled as she tried to hide her cup of liqour behind her back and pretend she wasn't already almost drunk as fuck.

"Ahh welcome Francesca have a seat" waves Kisuke holding a white fan in front of his face. "I want officially welcome you to Pretty Perverts Productions and introduce you to the other directors you will be working with. First I would like to introduce you to the Soul Society's film director Shunsui Kyōraku", As he pointed to an older guy with a straw hat and pink…bathrobe over a black and white suite?

"Well hello Francesca its very nice to meet you! And by the looks of that cup your holding it looks like Ive found a new drinking buddy!" Shunsui drawls.

Francesca smiles "Yeah umm I like to drink sometimes or when Im nervous".

"Next is Sosuke Aizen he is the director at Arrancar Studio's." Francesca is immediately locked onto his rich brown eyes, he defiantly has the eyes that can talk a girl outta there panties she muses to herself 'I gotta keep my eye out on dis mothafuka!'

"Hello my dear, I must say you are indeed a very beautiful young girl how old are you again?" Souske smiles.

"Im 18 years old" Francesca answers.

"Ohh wow you are extremely young! Your not of legal age to even buy cigarettes"! Souske continues.

'I can't be too much younger than the other actors can I?' She thinks to herself she didn't want to sound like a brat for feeling like being treated a little kid specially since she was about to do things little kids didn't do. So she smiles and answers.

"I understand that I am young but mah work ethics are comparable to a grown ass man!" Sōsuke picks up his cup and sips before smirking back at Francesca.

"Ive seen your pictures on the 'Young Babies' website I do not question your work ethics at all, you kept fresh photos of yourself weekly while in high school Im actually very impressed!"

"Thank you" Francesca blushes feeling a bit redeemed.

And last but not least we have Kugo Ginjo the co owner of Fullbringer Films.

"Well hello Francesca, You are indeed a very beautiful and your eyes are so gorgeous, I have to be honest we have never had the pleasure of directing a black woman in an adult video before and our clients have been through the roof on Pretty Perverts Productions about finding one. Im glad Kisuke and Yourichi were able to find and convince you to come work with us! But I do have to ask and please do not take offence to this but is you ass real? I mean its really big!" Ginjo finnishes.

Francesca laughs "Yes Mr Ginjo its real it's actually normal in the southern states where I'm from. Big butts and darkskinned girls with funny colored eyes, I know its not normal here but I hope that's what sets me apart from other adult film star actresses being a fresh face, young, and my body type."

"Very good answers my dear" Yourichi adds, "But lets get started on your contracts ok? Now we are still waiting for the rest of your STD/STI testing to come back because you are new to the company. Alot of STD's like HIV and Hepatitis do not show for 6 months after the initial contraction of the infection, and because we go bareback in our films we want to safeguard all of the actors and actresses from becoming infected." Yourichi pull up paper work from her place on the table and walks it over for Francesca to go over as she reads it out loud. "Also because we don't use condoms in our films you have to be on a strict birth control regimen what do you use?"

"Well I use a shot called Depo-Provera, Its a birth control shot thats givien every 90 days I had my last shot the day before I was set to leave along with my pregnancy test so I have 88 days until my next shot is due and I brought a dose with me so Im covered for a total of six months! I've never been good at remembering to take a pill everyday."

"Great!" says Yourichi "Now you still have a couple of weeks until your STD testing comes back so in the mean time while we wait for the results you will be working at the Candy Shop which is the bar we own kind of like a front for the cash flow we receive from Pretty Perverts, as a waitress we will pay you $500 dollars a week and you get to keep whatever tips you make, You will be also going to the sets with your fellow actors just to get use to the set up and how everything works. I don't want to put you in a full blown adult films just yet, But I will have you do some test shots mainly still pictures and a few interviews to put into a portfolio to show the clientele who you are and what you look like."

"Also" Kisuke joins in "You will be homeschooled here by teachers to earn a Bachelor's Degree in Business Administration. Because you will be missing out on college, so your plate will be extremely full but between the money and degree you will earn I think it would be defiantly to your advantage to take this opportunity! Now obviously there are some rules to keep everyone including yourself safe, no sexual intercourse outside of the actors that work for Pretty Perverts Productions. Also if you are going to date please keep it from affecting your work, you will need to concentrate on school and work. Next please do not mention that you work for Soul Society, Arrancar, or Fullbringer, and never go out alone always go out with at least 4 of your coworkers the bigger the group the better, reason being is because we are a underground company and to be honest the legal age of consent is technically 21 in Japan and you are underage and a foreigner they can shut down our whole business and sentence you to hard labor."

"But" Yourichi adds, "You were already uploading to 'Young Babies' so I already know you understand on how to be discreet.

"Yes I do" informs Francesca as she takes another double shot of her liqour feeling really relaxed, "I aint tryin to fuk up no ones paper cuz I don' want my paper dryin up, If yall don't eat mah fam don't eat and dat aint an option right now!" Francesca's southerner accent comes out, "Ah person iz only as gud as dey word in my culture we don snitch on our peoples!" Francesca finnishes.

"Kami-sama that was a sexy accent!" Says Shunsui.

"Thank you replied Francesca. Im glad to hear that as well!" Sōsuke chimes in.

"Also this is only part of your contract" Kisuke continues from where Yourichi left off, "Because you are new to the adult film industry and extremely young we didn't want contract you into anything sexual wise until you are more comfortable with different acts, kinks ect, we don't want you to get scared off. So after about a month of shadowing the other actresses we will draw up another contract for what you want to do, what you are willing to think about or try and what is definitely a no go. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds fair Kisuke, But at the same time I don't want too much hand holding. You all paid me to do a job and I want to do that job to best of my abilities!"

"Great! Sings Yoruichi, "Well all you have to do now is sign your temporary contract and you will be all set! Ururu has just texted me that your room is ready for you so please make yourself at home there's food in the fridges and you still have a few hours before the gang comes back!"

After signing the contracts Francesca stands up and bows thanking all five of them by name and walks out of the office with cup in hand to take a hot shower and to cook herself something to eat! Drinking always made her hungry.

"So what do you all think about her?" Yoruichi asks, After Francesca leaves,

"Well" Ginjo answers first, "She is defiantly very exotic looking very pretty eyes and smile and she looks built to handle the guys here! They love to fuck extremely rough and she has the hips to handle them I think!"

"She gives off the I can be a submissive or a dominant vibe so I think our clients will be pleasantly surprised by that! I think she would look very nice in red and black dom leather or a ball gag!" Shunsui adds.

"She is really young though" Aizen finishes, "But she has alotta fight in her that is the kind of attitude we need here, we are going to have to take it alittle slower with her but I think she has what it takes. You both did a great job finding her!"

After taking a super hot shower and throwing on an all white wife beater some red short shorts that fit like panties and some thigh high socks Francesca heads off with her tablet and and aux cord to the huge entertainment system in the living room to play some music while she cooked. After setting the playlist to T.H.O.T music she made her way to the kitchen to see what she could cook up to eat. 'after of course filling up her cup with more Hennessey' She found some raw chicken wings in the fridge and some rice on a shelf 'shyt dis ah work' she mumbles to herself after making some dishwater while the frying oil was heating up.

"Is that 'Throw Sum Mo' I hear comming from the house?" Shinji asks as he steps out of the van taking off his glasses.

"Ohh shit" Nnoritra jumps on top of Shinji's back. "I think thats the new bitch!"

"Nnoritra!" Nel shouts, "Don't call women bitches you dumb ass!" As she punches him in the arm."

Nnoritora rolls his eye and looks over to Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra all getting off the bus as well.

"Well I hope she isn't trash like the rest of you are" Ulquiorra deadpans.

"I just hope she isn't a dumb bimbo Im sick of fucking big titted idiots that just lay there" Grimmjow adds.

"Ohh I hope she likes the red bean pancakes I make for breakfast tomorrow as a welcome gift" Orihime chatters "This is so exciting!"

Renji climbs off the bus with Rukia on his back asleep. "Hime im pretty sure she will love your pancakes."

Starrk tumbles out off the bus yawning.

"I wonder what she looks like?" Ichigo asks, "Bakahara wouldn't even tell us her name and made us take down all of our pictures from off the walls, I guess they wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yeah probably so you idiots don't scare her off!" Uryuu says while walking by with Riruikia, and Rangiku.

"Ohh shut up you hag!" childes Nnoritra.

"Fuck off you dirty tooth pic" Rangiku bites back.

As they quietly walk up to the front door. "Ok guys lets be quiet and sneak up on her" says Grimmjow.

"Trash" mutters Ulquiorra as they all walk into the house quietly under the disguise of the music playing and head to the kitchen where they hear rapping.

' _Ass Phat Buss it Buss it yeah I know. You get dat cash Throw sum mo! Throw sum mo!'_

They all gather into the kitchen where they find there new co-worker and roommate twerking infront of the stove.

"Kami-sama"

"Jesus Christ"

"Holy fuck"

"Dayum"

And a few other words but they where in different languages.

"Ohh my gawd I think I just turned straight!" Shinji screeches.

Startled Francesca turns and yells "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Yall scared the fuck outta me!" as she turns back around to turn off the stove.

She resumes her position walking slowly towards the group of people in the doorway.

"H-Hey I'm the new girl I guess? Nice to meet you all. I would do a formal greeting but Im pretty drunk right now as she cocks her hip to the side."

"Holy shit she's a colored girl!" Mutters Riruikia.

"Oh my god" says Nel "You are so pretty..and darkskinned!"

"Like chocolate look at her eyes!" adds Ichigo.

"I get first fuck!" Nnoritra raises his hand.

"No fuck you asshole I hit that first!" yells Grimmjow.

"Will you take my virginity?" Pleads Shinji?

"Are you the new maid?" Asks Orihime.

'Oookk this is getting really fucking awkward!' Francesca says to herself.

"Umm ok you bunch of idiots" Uryuu walks between Francesca and the group of gawkers. "Lets all take this into the living room."

Francesca nods and the group make a path for her to walk by them. Grimmjow, Nel and Starrk stare down to her ass as she wiggles by. Even Ulquiorra is bated in breath as he watches her walk by.

As the group sits on the couch Francesca remains standing to turn off the music and to let everyone have another eyefull of her ass. Before turning around to introduce herself.

"My name is Francesca Harribel Im from the United States a city called Albany Georgia and Im 18 years old! Nice to meet you all and yes I'm black! As she roles her eyes at Orihime and Riruikia, I'm actually mixxed with Jamaican and African American."

"Holy shit" yells Nnoritra She is black, hot, and borderline jailbait. I think this bitch just gave me blue balls. As he palms his cock."

"But your so young!" Renji comments. "Are you an illegal alien?"

"Ummm No?" Francesca answers not knowing how to answer the question and sits on the floor in front of the group How about yall introduce yourselves.

"Well my names Grimmjow Jaggerjaques I'm 26."

"Im Nelllie Tu Odlersvank im Grimmjow's twin sister so same age."

"Mah names Nnoritora Gilga Im 28 and Im mixed with long tounge and big cock!"

"Im Ichigo Kurosaki 26 and Im actually from here Kaurakura Town."

As everyone introduced themselves Francesca waa feeling alot more comfortable but younger than everyone else. The youngest person after her was Shinji and he was 21. She didn't so much care for Orihime and Riruikia who were both 22 years old, mainly because they kept referring to her as the 'maid' or 'colored girl'! But to be honest it didn't offend her so much as it got on her nerves. She had to lean how do deal with racist talk all the time back home being from the south. But when Nnoritora or Grimmjow would snort or tell the two girls to shut up she figured they where use to them saying stupid shit.

"So Francesca," Nel asks "My hand has been itching since I saw you can I please touch your booty?"

"Umm" Francesca deadpans "Sure?" She stands up from off the floor where she had been sitting and turns away from Nel.

"Wow! its so big! Nel huffs." As she reachs and touches her butt it jerks making a ripple effect. "Ohh wow its so soft but firm you can set a cup on top of it, It just pokes out so far!" Nel gushes. Francesca looks behind her and smirks seeing Grimmjow, Nnoritra, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra in which she thought was odd seeing that the latter had not said much of anything to her or introduced himself. She thought maybe he was just shy but now not so much. "Ouch!" Francesca yelps as ahe feels teeth bite into her ass.

"What the actual fuck?" Looking down at Grimmjow.

"What? It looked like it would taste like a chocolate cupcake!" Grimmjow laughs!

"Trash Well Im Ulquiorra Shiffer and Im 23 years old".

"Im Rangiku and 27" And a old had Nnortira gwafs.

"Im Starrk 30 years old nice to meet you!" a sleppy voice drawls

After everyone finished there introductions Francesca only had one question…

So I'm going to be fucking all of you?

See Ya soon! Don't forget to check out my other fanfic 'The Hook Up'!


End file.
